powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold As Ice
"We have to do something about those Power Rangers," said Dark Specter, "they are in our way of universal conquest!" "Don't worry, Dark Specter," said Master Vile, "I have a plan." "What is it?" asked Dark Specter. "Just trust me," said Master Vile. "Okay, I will," said Dark Specter, "but your plan had better work!" "Oh, trust me," said Master Vile, "it will!" Jason Lee Scott was walking in an alley alone, and then, Master Vile came quietly behind him and zapped him. Just then, Jason became evil. His eyes glowed a light blue, and he began to laugh evilly. "Jason," said Master Vile, "come with me." Jason and Master Vile went to the moon base. Dark Specter was excited to see both of them. "So, Master Vile," said Dark Specter, "it looks like you have done your job! Now, go and use him against the Power Rangers! I think I'm going to like this!" "Yes sir!" said Master Vile. Jason immediately morphed and began to harass the public. The public began to panic and run wild. Jason laughed at the trouble that he was causing. Then, Hayley's computer sounded, and all of the other rangers gathered around it. "What's going on?" asked Ethan. "It appears to be an evil Power Ranger who is causing trouble in the city!" said Hayley. "He's going to make us look bad!" said Ethan. "I know!" said Conner, "we have to stop him! Everyone, ready?" "Ready!" said the others. "Dino thunder, power up!" said the six rangers as they morphed. "Alright, rogue ranger!" said Conner, "that's enough!" "Oh, yeah!" said Jason, "try and stop me!" They all charged towards each other, and Jason knocked them around a lot. Jason was too much for them. The rangers became weak. Then, Jason used his freezing power to make everyone but Ethan into an icicle state. The other rangers were frozen. Jason laughed evilly. Ethan did not know what to do. "Hayley," said Ethan, "can you teleport all of us to the basement using your computer?" "I'm on it," said Hayley. Hayley teleported the icicled rangers and Ethan to the basement. They melted a little, but it wasn't enough. Hayley then took a blow dryer and warmed the rangers up. The other rangers warmed up from their icicle state. "What happened?" asked Kira. "That evil ranger froze you into an icicle," said Ethan. "Oh," said Kira. "Who is that guy, anyway?" asked Trent. "You know what?" said Hayley, "I may be able to find out. Let me try!" Hayley got on her communicator. She then found her answer. "There!" said Hayley. "Jason?" asked Tommy. "Wait a minute," said Conner, "Dr. O, you know him?" "Yes," said Tommy, "his name is Jason Lee Scott. We've fought together as rangers. There's no way that he would choose a life of evil! He must be under an evil spell!" "Well," said Ethan, "spell or no spell, we have to stop him." Suddenly, the alarm sounded on Hayley's computer, and all of the rangers and crew gathered around it. "Look," said Hayley, "it's the Blizzard Force Megazord?" "I think that Jason is probably piloting it," said Charlie. "Actually," said Hayley, "that's right! The computer shows that he is!" "Okay, guys!" said Conner, "we might need all three Megazords, but we can't hurt Jason, if we can help it." "Right!" said the others. "Everyone ready?" asked Conner. "Ready!" said the others. "Dino Thunder, power up!" said all of the rangers as they morphed. They arrived on the scene. "Brachio, now!" said Tommy. "Mezadon, online!" said Conner. Kira and Ethan formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Trent and Maria formed the Dino Stegazord. Conner formed the Mezadon Megazord. "Alright!" said Conner, "we're here to help this guy, not to hurt him!" "Right!" said the others. "Tail attack!" said Trent. The Dino Stegazord did a tail attack at the Blizzard Force Megazord, and the Blizzard Force Megazord took a few steps backwards. Then Jason shot a freezing blast from the Blizzard Force Megazord's Carneo Zord mouth, and it froze all three Megazords. Jason laughed evilly afterwards. "We're frozen solid!" said Kira. "I have an idea!" said Ethan, "let's spin the Megazords!" So, they spun all three Megazords, and the three Megazords were released from their icicle state. Then Kira and Ethan shot fire from the Tyranno Zord mouth of the Thundersaurus Megazord. Then, the Blizzard Force Megazord fell to the ground. Then Conner did a shoulder blast from the Mezadon Megazord's shoulders. The Blizzard Force Megazord became weaker than ever. Then, Jason leaped out of it, and Tommy intercepted him. Suddenly, Tommy's communicator sounded. "Yes?" asked Tommy. "I've found a way to correct this!" said Hayley, "shot him in the belt buckle until you neutralize him. When you neutralize him, you will be able to tell. Don't let up until you have done so." "Thanks, Hayley," said Tommy. Right when Jason faced Tommy, Jason tried to freeze Tommy, but Tommy was faster. Tommy took his blaster and zapped Jason in the belt buckle, and Jason began to glow a bright blue. After three minutes, Jason became neutralized, and he stopped glowing. The spell was broken, and Jason hugged Tommy. "Thanks, man!" said Jason. "No problem!" said Tommy. The others hopped out of their Megazords and introduced themselves to Jason, who was the Blizzard Force Ranger. "It's so good to be back on the team!" said Jason. Suddenly, Tommy's communicator sounded. "Yes?" asked Tommy. "I need all of you to come back to the basement," said Carol. "We're on our way!" said Tommy. They both signed off. "They want us to come to the basement," said Tommy. "Well," said Trent, "what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They all teleported to the basement. Jason introduced himself to everyone. "Welcome back, Jason," said Carol, "you will be known as the Blizzard Force ranger. Your weapon is either the Blizzard Sword or the Blizzard Blaster. They are two separate modes. You also have the freezing power. You also have two zords which form the Blizzard Force Megazord, which is armed with the Blizzard Saber. You have the Carneozord, which is based on the Carneosaurus, and the Chasmozord, which is based on the Chasmosaurus. You also have the Super Blizzard Mode if you need more power. Are there any questions?" "Yeah," said Jason, "there's not going to be some sort of blizzard candle or a weakness that I have to face is there?" "No, Jason," said Rita, "your powers are just fine!" They all smiled at him. "Well," said Jason, "it feels good to be back!"